<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Word by poppydogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554720">One Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs'>poppydogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can't say much without spoiling everything, F/M, Gen, angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy there's a letter for you," Alya said as Fitz checked his emails on his phone.</p><p>"Oh really," he said with fake excitement thinking it was probably the tax company or Sousa wondering how they were. </p><p>"Yeah, it says "To the family of Alistair Fitz." Daddy who's Alistair?"</p><p>Fitz's heart skips a beat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Alistair Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's scary how one sentence can change everything.</p><p>Fitz would know.</p><p>It could be a simple as <em>you're more than that, maybe there is, will you marry me, the blood test is positive.  </em></p><p>But nothing can compare to that Thursday afternoon. </p><p>Fitz just picked up Alya from preschool and while she ran off into her room to feed her pet fish, the mailman came.</p><p>Neither Fitz nor Jemma knew how it was possible but somehow Alya knew if the mailbox had been touched or not. And as Alya ran down the stairs and opened the mailbox - attached next to the front door - she pulled out a letter. </p><p>"Daddy there's a letter for you," Alya said as Fitz checked his emails on his phone.</p><p>"Oh really?" He said with fake excitement thinking it was probably the tax company or Sousa wondering how they were.</p><p>"Yeah, it says "To the family of Alistair Fitz." Daddy who's Alistair?"</p><p>Fitz's heart skips a beat.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he knows about Alya and he now wants to see her.  </em>
</p><p>Ever since Fitz-Simmons moved to Perthshire, Fitz didn't bother seeing his father considering he didn't know his location. He knew his mum did but Fitz didn't care. </p><p>Looking at Alya's big questioning blue eyes Fitz can only imagine what could be inside that letter as he gently pried the envelope from her little hands.</p><p>"Daddy's going to be right back, okay?" Standing up from the sofa as Alya took his spot. Fitz turned on the telly hoping it would distract Alya for at least 10 minutes. </p><p>Walking upstairs Fitz checking out the letter in his hands when he reached his and Jemma's bedroom he sat down on his side of the bed as he looked at the postage sticker. </p><p>Curtis Dagger</p><p>Glasgow Hospital center </p><p>Shocked that his father was in a hospital Fitz looks at the letter address again, <b>To the Family of Alistair Fitz.</b></p><p><em> So maybe dad didn't write this letter then. </em>Fitz thought as he opened it. </p><p>-</p><p>Dear family of Alistair Fitz,</p><p>Here on behalf of Glasgow Hospital center, we regret to inform you that on January 5, 2021, Alistair Fitz passed away peacefully in the hospital. After 2 years of battling brain cancer -</p><p>-</p><p>Fitz stops reading after that.</p><p>Shock shoots through Fitz's body as he tries to put the puzzle together. </p><p>Ever since he was 12 Fitz gave up on ever seeing his father again. He gave up on walking around the mall with his mum hoping he would spot him or the grocery store thinking he would be in the next aisle.</p><p>When he was 11 he wished that his father was dead so that way the sting was less painful than knowing he was alive and running around Scotland or wherever he went. Living, instead of being home with Fitz. </p><p>But now it was a reality. </p><p>The rest of the letter told Fitz about the funeral that was going to take place this Sunday. </p><p>Hearing soft pitter-patter coming up the stairs opening the door Alya ran over and tugged on Fitz's arm to come downstairs so she won't be lonely. Sitting there as Alya was transfixed on some blue dog on the telly, Fitz kept thinking the same words over and over again in his head. </p><p>
  <em> My father is not dead, my father is not dead, that letter is just some joke. The. Letter. Is. A. Joke. </em>
</p><p>But Fitz couldn't escape from the truth or Jemma's advanced knowledge of knowing when a person is lying or not.</p><p>"I know something wrong, Fitz," Jemma said as she was drying the dishes.</p><p>"It's nothing Jemma."</p><p>"Fitz."</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"Fitz."</p><p>"Its -"</p><p>"Say <em> nothing </em>one last time one last time you will be sleeping on the couch."</p><p>Knowing he would have a back problem in the morning if he did Fitz told Jemma that night when Alya went to bed. </p><p>"The funeral this Sunday," he told her in their basement lab. </p><p>Holding his hand the entire time Jemma stood there unsure what to say.</p><p>She didn't know anything about Alistair then just what Fitz told her. And let's just say if Jemma drew a drawing of him it won't have been pretty. </p><p>"Do you want me and Alya to come?"</p><p>Fitz chuckled, "that would be nice."</p><p>"And for Alya to meet her grandfather in these unusual circumstances."</p><p>Fitz flinches at the thought of his father holding his precious Alya until he remembered he can't. "Yeah, well the funeral not until this Sunday. Does Alya have anything black?" As he kept rambling about dress codes.</p><p>Jemma raised an eyebrow, "Fitz don't you have any thought about this? Your father just died."</p><p>And there it was that word Fitz has been holding back for the past few hours. Died, dead, gone, deceased. Fitz held it together for Alya's sake but now Fitz didn't have any thoughts right now, "no not really," he said as he looked for some scrap metal.</p><p><em> Denial, </em>Jemma thought knowing it was going to be a long 3 days. </p><hr/><p>Fitz didn't sleep that night. He was too busy trying to hold back the thought of his father's death, trying to act like it's a normal human thing. </p><p>
  <em> People always die, people die every second. Why is this bothering me? </em>
</p><p>Getting less than 3 hours of sleep Fitz looks at the clock only to see it was 8:39 am.</p><p>"Shit," he muttered knowing he was 20 minutes late for driving Alya to school.</p><p>Running into his daughter's room avoiding the books and toy monkeys on the floor he flips open the covers only to see Alya wasn't in bed. Running over to his bedroom Fitz notest that Jemma wasn't there either. Panicking Fitz ran downstairs only to find a cup of tea on the breakfast nook with a note next to it.</p><p>
  <em> Took Alya to school today, see you when I get home. - Jemma🤍</em>
</p><p>Sipping his tea Fitz sighs sitting at the breakfast nook alone.</p><p>
  <em> Did dad feel like this? Alone in the hospital knowing he was going to die any minute. </em>
</p><p>Denial was gone but was now replaced with a sad and cold feeling as a reminder that his father is dead. He hated it.</p><p>Remembering that he still had a job to go to Fitz drank his tea burning his throat. </p><p>Now on most days, Fitz didn't mind working I.T. The engineering company that he works for had flexible hours so he didn't care that some of his co-workers are a bunch of wankers that can't use a computer. Besides, when he isn't fixing computers he has an upgraded shotgun-ax in his lab at home and other blueprints Mack would send him. </p><p>Normally Fitz won't care about his mate Evan's computer breaking every 4 days a week, but today he was not in the mood.</p><p>Signing seeing that the computer was finally loading Fitz turned to see Evan just sitting there eating a bag of crisps.</p><p>"Your computer <em> Fix</em>," Fitz said, cringing at his tone not meaning to sound passive-aggressive. </p><p>"Thanks, mate,"  Evan said, hitting his shoulder leaving a crisp stain. </p><p>"No problem," he muttered leaving, trying to get the dust off only making it worse.</p><p>The rest of the day sucked for Fitz. Whether it was his boss telling the I.T department that she was going to lay off some people by the end of the day and then raising an eyebrow at Fitz's crisp stain. There was a printer that was never working and people always forcing Fitz to fix, and his dad is dead and the thought always comes to mind when he least expects it. </p><p>Fitz could just be trying to get something out of his teeth when his brain decided to betray him.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, just a reminder your father is dead. </em>
</p><p>Fitz was in a sour mood by the end of the day. When he got home Jemma greeted him still in her work uniform as Alya ran over and hugged his legs making Fitz smile.</p><p>Dinner was normal and a good distraction from the world as Alya complained about school saying that it was boring. Fitz gave Jemma a look which made her give him a small smirk that Fitz loved.</p><p>
  <em> Still as beautiful as ever. </em>
</p><p>"Daddy, is Alistair my grandpa?"</p><p>And just like that, the moment is over. He didn't mean for it to happen as the anger washed over him. The heat in his chest that he was suppressing all day was coming loose from all the constant reminders that his father just died and there was nothing he can do. </p><p>Not wanting Alya to be around when Fitz is like this he excuses himself. As he was walking away Fitz overhears Jemma telling Alya, "Daddy just upset right now, let's leave him alone for now, alright?"</p><p>Walking into the lab Fitz saw red as he sat down at his desk looking over some blueprints, but he couldn't concentrate all he could think of are the small but memorable moments in his life. </p><p>Fitz sitting next to his father as the two of them watch football. Well, mostly his father but it was the only moment his father wasn't yelling at him. The time at the zoo, birthdays, restaurants. The day his father went to work and never came back.</p><p><em> It's not fair. </em> He thought. <em>It's not fair, I never got the chance to tell him about how smart and superior I am. I never got to tell him about Jemma or Alya and rub it in his face. I didn't have enough time to tell him how much of a bloke he is and how much I hate him for leaving! </em></p><p>Rage fills him and he looks for the closest object he can get his hands on. Seeing one of Jemma's beakers Fitz threw it at the floor.</p><p>A shock went through his body hearing the loud smash. Looking at the broken pieces Fitz felt just like that. Broken and fragile as glass. Hearing loud footsteps running downstairs Jemma came into view as she looked at her broken beaker. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Fitz said, stepping back and breathing heavily fearing Jemma's wrath. "I'll buy you a new one."</p><p>Jemma's shoulders were tense, but she looked at Fitz with sympathy with a hint of anger in her eyes, "its alright Fitz." She said too calmly for Fitz's liking.</p><p>
  <em> I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. </em>
</p><p>Hearing smaller footsteps come downstairs Jemma quickly stops their daughter from coming closer to all the glass on the floor.</p><p>"What happened?" Alya asks looking at both of her parents.</p><p>"Nothing wrong sweet girl," Jemma said as she tries to hide the broken beaker. </p><p>Walking around the glass Fitz walks over and bends to Alya's height, "how about we get some ice-cream, yeah?"</p><p>Nodding, Alya ran back upstairs as Fitz got the broom and helped Jemma clean up. </p><p>Watching the glass fall into the bin Fitz kissed Jemma cheek and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I know," she said rubbing her hand up and down his back. "Grief is different for everyone. It's natural to be angry."</p><p>Fitz hums in agreement exhausted from this week's events.</p><p>"Alya has been oddly quiet," Jemma commented.</p><p>Looking into her eyes the two of them ran upstairs as Fitz pictures what happened. </p><p>They were probably gone for less than 4 minutes, but it was still enough time for Alya to move a chair so she could reach the icebox and start gorging the entire tub creating a sugar rush.</p><p>
  <em> She's never going to sleep tonight. </em>
</p><p>Instead, Fitz saw something he would have never thought of in the million years. Alya standing there patiently with the ice-cream on the counter and holding the scooper waiting for the two of them.</p><p>"Jemma are you sure that's our daughter?" He whispers, still in shock.</p><p>"I didn't want to start without you," Alya said sweetly.</p><p>"Yep, isn't she amazing?" As Jemma walks over to grab some bowls.</p><p>
  <em> What did I do to deserve them?</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Alya come on its bedtime," Fitz said for probably the 30 or 60th times, but Alya was busy being invested with her fish.</p><p>"Daddy something's wrong with Sirius," the name Alya gave her fish based on its bright orange color similar to the star. "He's not moving."</p><p>Fitz shrugged knowing it was nothing. "Well, he's probably sleeping then. Similar to a certain monkey who won't come to bed," looking at the clock seeing that it was already 8:45 pm.</p><p>Leaping into her bed Fitz pulled up her covers as Alya hugged one of her many, many stuffed monkeys.</p><p>"Is it true? Is Alistair my grandpa?"</p><p>Fitz nodded his head knowing how smart his daughter is and figuring out the whole last name thing.</p><p>"Yeah, he is."</p><p>"Can we meet him?"</p><p>Fitz shook his head. "No," he said unsure how to tell her. "Remember your uncle Enoch and how he's gone?"</p><p>Alya nodded her head, "you said he gave up his heart to save everyone."</p><p>"Yeah, and do you know what happens when people are gone?"</p><p>Alya was quiet for a moment, "they go to heaven?"</p><p>"Yeah, and that's where your <em>grandpa </em>is," he said, feeling uncomfortable with those words.</p><p>
  <em> He should be in hell for what he has done. </em>
</p><p>"How did he die?" </p><p>"Brain cancer."</p><p>Alya's eyes widened, scared at that word, "there is no cure for cancer."</p><p>"I know," he said smoothing his palm over her forehead.</p><p>"Maybe I'll find it," and then yawned.</p><p>Fitz chuckled and kissed her forehead, "maybe you will." As he turned off the lights and left. </p><p>Walking into the sitting room Fitz found Jemma reading the letter.</p><p>"They are requesting that you make a speech," she said as Fitz sat down.</p><p>"What? Where does it say that?"</p><p>"Here," she said, passing the letter.</p><p>-</p><p>Any family-related or well known is requested to have a speech prepared.</p><p>-</p><p>Fitz slid his hand down his face.</p><p>"What I'm I supposed to say?"</p><p>Jemma kept reading, "it says the theme of the funeral is last words."</p><p>Fitz scrunched his eyebrows unable to remember the last words his father told him. </p><p>Hearing the home phone ring Jemma looks at the screen. "It's your mum," passing it to him.</p><p>Watching Jemma leave to give him some privacy Fitz hit the call button, "Hey, mum."</p><p>"Leo I just got the letter yesterday," Fitz can tell his mum has been crying.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Oh I'm fine Leo it's just... I can't believe he's gone"</p><p>"I know mum," he said sighing.</p><p>"I saw your father last month."</p><p>"What?" Fitz was shocked that she would still talk to him.</p><p>"Leo, he was the one that called me claiming that he was sick."</p><p>Fitz sat there feeling like he was denied knowing something important, "why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Leo," she said, sighing. "I have been trying to tell you since Christmas but I knew how against you were to him so I try to keep it to myself. But I guess it was too late." Hearing his mum choke up Fitz tries to consult her only for him to start tearing up a bit. So it turned into a walk down memory lane. </p><p>"Do you remember your 5th birthday?"</p><p>"When dad got me a robot cake, yeah. Do you remember when dad would buy you all those roses for your anniversary?"</p><p>"I do, I pressed them in books until-"</p><p>Both of them fell quiet knowing what happened next.</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you remember the last words dad ever said to you?"</p><p>His mum fell quiet for a moment, "I was at the hospital last month."</p><p>Fitz bit his lip knowing this was the first time in a long time Fitz heard something from his father. </p><p>"Yeah, I was sitting next to him as he laid on his bed. We didn't say much, exchanging a few words. But I think the last words to me were, "Linda thank you for visiting me." And he gave this look Leo, a look he hasn't given me in 20 years."</p><p>Fitz knew what she meant. It was the same look Fitz would give Jemma or Alya, filled with love, and was grateful that they existed.</p><p>"How about you Leo, do you remember?"</p><p>Fitz frowned only remembering the front door shutting and that was it. "No, not really."</p><p>"Don't worry you will."</p><p>"Maybe, I just wish I could see him one last time."</p><p>After saying a few words and checking up on Alya, they hang up as Fitz sits there wondering what his father's last words were. </p><p>"How's your mum?" Jemma asks.</p><p>"She said she was doing fine." As Jemma curled next to him knowing something is wrong. </p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>"Jemma, I have zero ideas what my father's last words were."</p><p>"Don't worry Fitz you will figure it out remember -"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah the brain never deletes files, they just lose connections. But there's always a backup, it just takes a matter of time to find them."</p><p>"There he is," Jemma said leaning her head on his shoulder and grabbing his hand.</p><hr/><p>Fitz spent most of Saturday sitting around with his laptop open as he tried to type his speech. Jemma called it the depression stage seeing how helpless Fitz looks. </p><p>"Mama, why is daddy sad?" Alya asks as she and Jemma were out in the garden building a snowman.</p><p>Jemma sighs knowing that Alya wanted her dad's help but he told her he couldn't. "He's just busy right now, and a bit overwhelmed." Kissing her forehead, Jemma tried to give her daughter a bit of reinforcement telling her everything was going to be alright.</p><p>4 hours of typing and re-typing the most Fitz wrote were the basic "he was good man" stuff and named a bunch of times Fitz spent with him. But he still couldn't remember what his father's last words were. Fitz kept thinking, but ever since Fitz was 8, his father would go out, drink, and come back late.</p><p>There was never heart to heart moments; just the occasional, <em>Leo get me a beer. Where the remote. That's the most useless idea I've heard, come back when you have a better one.</em></p><p>Sighing Fitz was about to give up until he heard Alya blood-curdling yell, "MUMMY, DADDY!"</p><p>Running like the wind, Fitz saw Jemma follow behind him as they ran into their daughter's room. Standing there, Alya's blue shirt sleeves were wet -as were her cheeks from crying- and in her hands was her orange fish.</p><p>"He's dead," running over and crying onto her mum's waist.</p><p>Picking her up, Jemma didn't cringe at Alya wet shirt around her neck as Fitz took the fish out of Alya's hand.</p><p>Walking to the bathroom Fitz put the fish in the loo as Alya cried even harder. "Do you want to say something?" Jemma asks her heartbreaking when she watches Alya cry.</p><p>Nodding her head Alya looks down at her fish, "Sirius you are a good fish and you were a great listener and the best Christmas present I ever got."</p><p>Fitz mentally facepalms himself for buying an old fish. He just thought since it was big and orange, Alya wouldn't care how long it would live.</p><p>Flushing the loo Jemma smooths her hand over Alya hair trying to calm her down. </p><p>"It's going to be alright," Fitz said, hugging her too, making what Jemma likes to call an "Alya sandwich."</p><p>Standing there with his girls in his arms Fitz realized that his father never saw potential. All he ever did was call him names and get drunk. </p><p><em> Will look at me now dad. </em> Staring at the ground. <em> I got two beautiful ladies in my arms. How's that for potential? </em></p><p>Giving up on the whole <em>last word</em> thing Fitz decided he was just going to say his father was a good man and move on.</p><p>
  <em>Besides running was the only thing he was ever good at. </em>
</p><hr/><p>The funeral was at 5 pm and the reception was until 9 pm.</p><p>Saturday evening was spent soothing Alya and Fitz watching with fascination how Alya was able to coop.</p><p>By bedtime, Jemma and Fitz stood by her bed as Alya told them something that made Fitz think that he was a good father. </p><p>"It's alright, people die and so do many other fishes and animals. But now they are in heaven with all the other animals and people meaning they are never alone."</p><p>"Aww," Jemma said, kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Besides you're going to get me another one for my birthday right?"</p><p>Knowing her birthday wasn't for another 2 months Jemma gave Fitz, <em> I'm buying it this time, </em>look.  </p><p>And now the day came. Fitz was sitting on the bed smoothing down his suit and kilt, as Jemma stood at the vanity adjusting her black jumper over her dress. Fitz stared at her with awe. </p><p>"You look beautiful," he said curling an arm around her waist.</p><p>"Really? You don't think the jumper makes me look weird," as she turns to her side.</p><p>"I think you look perfect," he said and kissed her soundly.</p><p>"What about me?" Alya said by the door.</p><p>She looked cute with her black tights, dress, and jumper.</p><p>"You look the queen of England," Jemma said, spinning Alya around.</p><p>By 3 pm the three of them were in the car after bundling Alya in gloves, scarf, hat, jacket, and her heavy boots until Jemma was satisfied.</p><p>The sky was turning pink by the time they got to Glasgow. Fitz held Alya’s hand as the three of them walked inside the church.</p><p>Fitz felt like he was in a time machine as he enters the waiting room. Fitz looks at all the aunts, uncles, and cousins he lost touch with when he was 10.</p><p>Looking around Fitz found his mum talking to some man. Walking over to them Fitz smiled at her.</p><p>“And this is my son Leo,” his mum said nervously as the man turned around to look at him. He had green eyes, dark blond hair, with a young toned body. </p><p>Raising an eyebrow at his mum jittering Fitz held out a hand, “Leo.”</p><p>“Felix,” he said looking at Alya and then checked out Jemma.</p><p><em> Eyes to yourself creep, I married her. I have a kid to prove it. </em>Squeezing Felix’s hand a bit tighter to make a point. </p><p>Linda looked at the two men and then told Jemma that she and Alya should go sit down claiming she needing to talk to him in private. </p><p>"Mum, what's wrong?" Fitz said worriedly. </p><p>"Son," she said and Fitz knew the news is big. </p><p>"Leo look at Felix how old do you think he is?" </p><p>Looking over Fitz stared at his young features, "25?"</p><p>"24 actually around 10 years younger than you."</p><p>Fitz blinked and then rubbed his temple when he realizes what his mum means. </p><p>"Wait is his name is Felix Fitz."</p><p>His mum nodded, "I didn't know until now, Alistair never brought him up."</p><p>Fitz stood there dumbfounded. He didn't think that his father would have another child -which Felix is- but Fitz did envy him more.</p><p>
  <em>So he stayed with Felix for the past 24 years but not me?</em>
</p><p>His mum squeeze his shoulder and went inside the church room. Knowing there was nothing for him to do Fitz was about to follow when a man tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Are you Leopold Fitz?"</p><p>"Yes," looking at the middle-aged man in the well-fitted suit. </p><p>"Right, well I'm Alistair Fitz lawyer and he left me with this letter that he requested I should give to you before the ceremony." </p><p>If learning that his father had another kid was shocking, sitting in his hands are the last words his father ever said to him. </p><p>Entering the church room the length from the door to the casket felt like a light year. Seeing Jemma in the second row Fitz watch as some of his old aunts and uncles gave him a second glance.</p><p><em>Stop staring, </em>Fitz thought his hands shaking a bit as he walked to the casket too quickly then he wanted.</p><p>Thinking of his time in the Framework, Fitz remembers the heavy, white-haired man with icy blue eyes. Instead, Fitz saw the thin, bald man sleeping peacefully. </p><p>Fitz couldn't breathe. <em>This is it, this is the only time I'm ever going to see my father again.</em></p><p>Walking to his seat Fitz felt his speech burning through his pocket.</p><p>Sitting down Fitz felt Alya's hand on his and Fitz felt a bit more content.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," she said repeating the same words her parents and grandma has been telling her for the past 3 days.</p><p>Sitting there Fitz listens to his aunt Shirley talk about how Alistair helped her move into her condo talking about how he made jokes the whole time. "And he said <em>"Shirley you are a handful."</em>"</p><p>Fitz couldn't remember when his father made a joke.</p><p>His cousin Ben talked about the time the two of them went fishing and the boat tipped over. "Then he told me, <em>"Ben life is like a boat."</em>"</p><p>Envy grew in Fitz's body but as soon as Felix came on Fitz felt like his speech didn't hold value as he watches his mum and Jemma cry.</p><p>Needing to know what was in the letter Fitz quietly and quickly ran into the waiting room. Sensing Jemma behind him like a 6th sense Fitz pulled out the letter as Jemma put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Is that what I think it is?" She asks.</p><p>"Yep, a letter from my father." Looking into his eyes Jemma nodded her head as Fitz open the letter.</p><p>-</p><p>Leopold,</p><p>As I lay on my hospital bed with my cancer making things harder for me every minute I feel like you deserve the explanation. You see the reason I left is because I was weak. I was weak Leo and when the late-night drinking turned into a habit and the fights with your mother increased, leaving was just felt so easy. I understand your anger at me, your mother has been telling me.</p><p>That being said your mother has told me you have been living in Perth for the past year, I was thinking about visiting you in December but stage four started and I couldn’t get out of bed. Your mother showed me a photo of your wife and daughter and I just want to say I’m glad you became a better man than me.</p><p>I know I haven’t been around long and it has been a regret that has been holding me back for years. And in case your mother hasn’t told you since my memory has been disintegrating, I did remarry a lovely woman named Trish and had a son named Felix. I know you're going to be mad that I left and started a new life with someone else, but considering where I am right now I think the karma is already playing its role. </p><p>Leo, I don’t know how much time I have left. I do understand why you didn’t want to move back to Glasgow considering the bad memories. But in case this letter does come to you while I’m still alive, please Leopold come home.</p><p>I love you,<br/>Dad</p><p>-</p><p>"I love you," Fitz whisper eyes a bit glassy. "That's were his last words to me."</p><p>Jemma hugged him as Fitz stared out the window of the darkening sky. Looking up Fitz smiled hearing the door open as Alya walkout. </p><p>"Daddy, grandma told me to tell you it's your turn," she said running to her parents. </p><p>As Fitz walked over to the podium ready to say his Speech something strange happens. As he looked at all the people that Fitz hasn't seen in 20 years Fitz didn't feel like telling the people he barely knew what his father's last words were. Instead, he said something else.</p><p>"Hi everyone," Fitz said nervously looking down at his speech but ended up balling up instead.</p><p>
  <em>Freestyling here we go.</em>
</p><p>"Right, as you know I'm Alistair's son and while we didn't know each other quite well I would like to say he was the reason I became the man I am today. No, we didn't have many touching stories but he was a tough man, even to me. But being a dad now I get it, the need to stay strong so your child can succeed in life and not fear the word. I'm fact, my fathers, last words to me were, <em>"That's the most useless idea I've heard, come back when you have a better one."</em>"</p><p>The room was silent for a moment until some woman yelled, "now that is something Alistair definitely said," making the whole room laugh.</p><p>Sitting back down Jemma bumped his shoulder, "that was a lovely speech, Fitz."</p><p>Fitz raised an eyebrow, "you do know full well that whole speech was a lie. I just did it for Alya."</p><p>Jemma rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, love. Whatever you say."</p><p>Fitz just smiled. </p><p>After Fitz's mum's speech, everyone gathers around the casket just before they closed the lid.</p><p>Holding Alya up she stared at Alistair with a mix of confusion and curiosity. "That's grandpa?"</p><p>Fitz nodded, "yep that's dad."</p><p>"Why is he so pasty?" </p><p>Jemma chuckled, "that's what happened to there bodies once they pass away. All the blood drains from there body causing them to turn cold and pale."</p><p>Alya widens her eye, "that's fascinating."</p><p>"Like mother, like daughter," Fitz's mum said to him.</p><p>With Felix, Fitz, their uncles, and a few funeral workers all 8 of them managed to carry the casket out the back door and to Alistair's grave.</p><p>It was night time but thankfully they had outdoor lighting that was on as they set the casket on the lowering stretcher. Fitz stepped back to where Jemma was standing and holding her hand, while also holding a bundle up Alya back from waking closer to the hole as the casket lowers.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, dad.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The reception was simple but quiet as Fitz sat down with Felix trying to make conversation with him only to realize that the 10 years gap was making it tricky.</p><p>"So you have an arts degree from Glasgow University," Fitz said slowly sipping his scotch feeling old not even remembering his own graduation. </p><p>"Yep, got it last year. How about you what school did you go to?"</p><p>"MIT for engineering," he said acting like it was no big deal.</p><p>Felix was just about to ask him a million questions before someone called him. </p><p>Turning Fitz sighs seeing that Alya hasn't touched her Brussel sprouts. Remembering that Jemma left for the loo a minute ago it was up to Fitz to do it.</p><p>"Alya eat your greens."</p><p>She shook her head. </p><p>"Alya," using a sterner voice.</p><p>But she still shook her head not even bothering to pick up her fork at the three pieces of greens that Jemma cut up to make it easier. </p><p><em>Stubborn as a mule this one, </em>he thought until an idea came.</p><p>Poking one of the Brussel sprouts with her fork Fitz circled it around Alya mouth, "here comes the spaceship." Fitz said remembering a time when Alya was a baby doing that to her.</p><p>By luck, Alya opened her mouth and ate it. </p><p>The hours spent on catching up with his aunts and uncles talking about stores about Alistair was something Fitz needed. </p><p>Plus some of his aunts commenting about how Fitz looked way too young to be a father. </p><p>By the end, Fitz carried a sleeping Alya into his car after saying goodbye to his mum. </p><p>Starting the engine Fitz felt Jemma put a hand on his and ask, "you alright?" </p><p>"Yeah," Fitz said smiling.</p><p>He accepted this a long time ago. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I have daddy issues?<br/>Nope.<br/>This is just the result of reading too many dead parent books.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>